Destiny
by Tsubasakittypwnage
Summary: My 1st fanfic, please R&R. Crystal was figured as a regular Eevee. This small creature had no clue of what she was capable of. Crystal is then forced to go on a journey to save her family. But what's further ahead will test her skills beyond belief...
1. In the Darkness There is Light

In the Darkness There is Light 

The pitter-patter of the rain was the only sound they could hear. Silence filled the cave as a small head popped up from the nest. The little furry Poke'mon slowly opened its eyes to get a glimse of its mother and father.

"She's beautiful," said the mother ,Dawn (an Espeon).

"Of course she is," the father Dusk(an Umbreon) said proudly,"after all, she has your eyes."

The little Eevee fell out of the nest and landed flat on her face. She put one paw in front of the other, trying to walk. Every step eventually ended up in a fall.

Dawn giggled, "And she has your determination."

"What should her name be?" Espeon asked.

Dusk suggested,"How about, Crystal?" "Perfect," she said,"then Crystal shall be her name. "

"Jolt, Flare, Mystic, Snoflake, Daisy, come here."

"Is it a girl?" Mystic ,a Vaporeon, asked.

"Yes, it is a girl, her name is Crystal," replied Espeon.

_I remember when I was little, I loved water. I practically spent most of my time in the water, swimming. __Now that I'm a Vaporeon and I like to swim more than ever._

"No fair! It's another girl. How come I'm the only boy?" Jolt complained.

_It's always a girl. Ugh! Why not a boy?  
Oh well, I wonder if she's got some of my qualities? Well, I'm very athletic,  
I've got lots of energy, and I am very fast. Who knows she might end up as a Jolteon someday, like me. At least it would be almost as good as having a brother._

Flare asked,"What did u name her, mother?"

"Her name is Crystal."

_Crystal, what a beautiful name. She's adorable!  
Another sister, a younger one anyway.  
Maybe we could sit in the grassy meadows together. Or warm up in the sun, get a tan maybe. Being a Flareon is great, but having a little sister is better! This is gonna be fun!_

Snoflake said,"So her name's Crystal?"

_Hmmmm. That might mean she'd be a Glacia.  
I could train her my way. She'd be perfect as a Glacia. Just like I am._

"She's so cute!" Daisy said.

_What an adorable little Eevee. She looks just like me when I was a little Eevee. I loved to watch nature. I fell in love with it. I grew up with it, climed trees, got stuck, and needed Mother to get me down. Who knows what kind of mischief Crystal will get into._

Crystal let out a little mew of happiness.

"Awwww," they all said in unision.

R&R please no flames this is my first story so tell me if ya like it


	2. Death Berries

Death Berries

"Ouch!" she cried.  
Dawn was licking furiously in order to make her fur look neat and clean.

"Hold still!" Dawn yelled.

"Why do _I _have to be groomed?" Crystal asked.

Her mother replied, "May I remind you today is when we go pick more berries. Once we do, we go to Poke' Exchange Market. Then, we exchange berries for ones we don't have.  
When we're done, we'll plant the ones we have little of in our Berry Garden. The rest we'll store in our cave for later."

"But I_ still_ don't know why I have to be groomed."

"This is your first time in the market. An I want you to make a good impresion," Dawn said.

"Okay mother, but, Ouch!, where are we going to get the berries?" she asked.

"We're going to the Berry Woods. Now get up I'm finished with you, we're heading there now." She added, "Jolt and Flare are coming too."

"_Yes_!"

* * *

Jolt complained, "Yawn! How long is this gonna take, days?" 

Flare told him, "Minutes always seem like days to _you_. If your so fast, how come time doesn't seem any faster than a slopoke?"

"At least I don't sit in the sun ,being lazy, like you are!" he argued.

"For your information I train every day, just not around an annoying little brother," she shot back.

They were really into it now. Sparks were flying from Jolt's back and Flare's eyes were likw fire.

"That's enough!" Dawn shouted.

"Fine then, let's race to the Berry Woods."

"You're on! Ready, Set..." she said,"GO!"  
They sped off into the distance.

"Wait for me!" yelled Crystal,"I wanna race too!"

She ran after them. She kept running until she reached a tree with a couple of berries hanging down. They were black, blue, and purple.

"Hey look! I must have reached the berry Woods! Mother will love those berries. But how am I gonna get up there?"

A pair of yellow eyes watched her from a bush,  
following her every move.

"I guess I could try to climb the tree. There are a few low branches." she thought.

Crystal jumped on the first branch and almost slipped, but regained her balance.  
"This is easy once you get the hang of it. Now, to get those berries."

They were a little out of her reach.  
"Great, there are no more branches to climb, now I'll have to jump, ."

Crystal lept for the berries, and made contact.  
She bit hard on the stem and then.  
CRACK!  
The branch woudn't support her weight.

_Oh no! I forgot to find out which branch to land on! Land on your paws, Crystal, land on your paws!_

She straitened out her legs and then,  
"I did it I landed on my paws! The berries are safe too! But where is mother and the others?"  
Crystal heard a low growl.

Panic stricken she asked,"Wh-who's, th-there?"

Crystal heard a rustling in the bushes.  
"Come out, show yourself!" she shouted.

"You have something of mine!" said a voice.

A Mightyena lept out of the bushes, snarling and bearing it's teeth. The Mightyena shouted angrily, "Those berries belong to me!"

"No way I found them first!"

"Such big talk will cost you your life!"  
He let out a yowl and ran toward Crystal, jaws wide.

She ran, fearing for her life.

_I have to find the others, or I won't make it home, alive._

_

* * *

_

my second chappie what do ya think? R&R!!


	3. Unown Power

Unown Power

* * *

Crystal ran faster and faster, knowing that if she stopped it could mean death. She was very tired, but she urged herself on. Crystal looked back, the Mightyena didn't look like he was going to let up. 

_I won't give up!_ she thought.

Then the Mightyena disapeared from sight.  
She asked herself, "Where did he go?"

Then out of no where Mightyena lept out of the underbrush and pinned her down. She slipped out of his grasp and headed-where? There was nowhere else to run. She curled up in a ball, trying to be as small as possible before her death.

'This is it. Goodbye mother, father, brother, and sisters.'

She waited for the Mightyena's jaws to clamp down on her fur. But the attack never came.  
_What's taking so long? Get it over with!_

When she opened her eye's there was a clear,  
shiny barrier between her and the Mightyena.

"What is this?" she asked.

"But that's impossible! No Eevee can learn Light Screen!"

_Light Screen? What's that?_

"Leave me alone!" Right when the words came out of her mouth so did a Bullet Seed attack.  
It hit Mightyena directly in the face.

"I will get those berrries if it's the last thing I do!" he snarled, and then retreated.

"What have I done?"

* * *

"Where do you think she is, mother?" Flare asked. 

"She was racing with us and I think she went the wrong way," Jolt told her, "She might have gotten lost or, I don't know."

Dawn said, "Finding her is our first priority.  
She can't protect herself like we can."

"Why don't we ask everyone else to look? I'm sure father would help too." he thought.

"We don't have enough time, it'll be dark soon"  
Flare yelled.

Dawn said, "I just hope she's all right."

* * *

_"Ung, where am I?" Crystal said.  
The sky was a deep red, and the trees' were all dead. "What is this place?"  
Then she heard something familiar.  
It was a low growl. Her whole body froze with fear. "Leave me alone!"  
she shouted. She started running,  
like she'd done the first time they'd met.  
There was a whimper, but it didn't sound like it came from the Mightyena. It sounded like...  
"Mother!" she yelped, "Mother were are you?"  
Crystal had reached a clearing and saw that Dawn was face flat into the ground, along with the others.  
The Mightyena's huge jaws were about to clamp down on her neck when..._

"Nooooo!" Crystal shouted. She sat up sweating and panting. "Whew, it was only a dream. I must have dozed off after that battle."

"But, what if- what if it wasn't a dream? What if something horrible has happened to them."  
Crystal noticed the berries had been crushed while she was tossing and turning in her sleep.  
But there was still one left.

"I never should have taken those berries. Now I only have one left. I need to give them back or he may hurt the others," she started to weep.

"Crying isn't gonna solve anything. I'm gonna have to find more of these berries and give em back. He's not gonna want just one berry," she thought, "I don't see any more on these trees. What if these were the last ones here? I've got to find someone who lives nearby, maybe they'll know where I can find more."

Crystal looked around, but she saw nor heard anyone.

_I may have to travel further, there is no one in these parts of the woods._

And that she did, venturing deeper and deeper into the unexplored part of the woods.

* * *

tell me if ya like it! 


	4. Outcast

Outcast

* * *

"I haven't seen anybody around here. What if I went the wrong way? Ohhh, now I'm lost"  
she whined.

Her words echoed through the woods. Nothing changed, exept, was that somebody shouting?

"Who's there?" she asked.

Crystal heard the rustling of leaves. Something jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of her. It was a small orange creature with small claws, and a firey tail.

"Help me, please help me!" the Poke'mon asked.

"Why?" "Their after me!"

The little Poke'mon hid behind her.  
"Go away!" he shouted, "It's not my fault!"

Just then a Poke'mon four times her size was staring down at the two of them. It had an orange body, with wings to match. There was fire blazing from it's tail along with huge razor, sharp teeth. The Pok'emon hiding behind her looked similar to that one. Only it was smaller and and had no wings.

"What are you doing with a pathetic Poke'mon like that, Shiloh? Have you finally relized you don't belong with the tribe?" he belowed.

"It isn't my fault, I told you! I can't help it"  
he shouted back.

"Me, pathetic?!" Crystal shouted.  
"Do not interfere, this does not concern your worthless kind!"

"I'll show you!" Crystal retorted.

Crystal focused her energy on the giant beast.

_What are fire types weak against?  
Fire? No. Ice? No. Electric? No. Water? Yeah, that's it water! Think like a Vaporeon, like Mystic, how she allways did it. Like she always said, let the water pour out like rain._

"What are ya gonna do, give me a scratch"  
he laughed.

"NOW!" Crystal yelled.

Her water gun was full blast, hitting him with everything she'd got. When she had finished, he was drenched. The huge Poke'mon swiped his tail, WHAM! Crystal was hit, hardly able to stand.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Everybody was sleeping quietly in the den.  
Everyone exept Dawn, she was waiting outside the cave. She was hoping Crystal would find her way back, somehow. Dusk woke up, noticing Dawn was not asleep. He walked outside and sat next to her.

"I promised you once we woke up we'd look for her immediately, you need to rest,"  
he told her.

Dawn looked like she was going to burst out in tears.

"But, what if she comes back when we're resting?" she asked.

"Then I'll stay up and wait, you go to sleep,"  
he replied.

Dawn gave him a swift lick on the cheek and headed toward the cave.  
Dusk did not leave his post untill morning.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?" a voice asked.

Crystal slowly opened her eyes and saw an orange face staring down at her.

"AAAHHHH!!!" she screamed, Crystal stood up.

"Calm down, don't you remember me? I'm the Poke'mon who was hiding from that Charizard.  
I'm sorry you got beaten up because of me,"  
he apologize.

"It's ok, really," she assured him,"Why was he chasing you like that?"

"Well ya see, there is a tribe around here known as the Blazar Tribe. It's full of Charmanders ,like me, Charmeleons, and Charizards, like the one we encountered. Once a Charmander gets to be a certain age, it learns its' fire type moves. I'm at that age, even older, but I haven't learned any fire moves."

"There's a tribe around here?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, they cosider me an outcast now," he looked upset.

_Poor thing, I'd hate to be kicked out of my own family. I don't know what to do to cheer him up,  
exept..._

"Hey, I know! Wanna come with me?"

"With you? You mean you mean you'll be my friend?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be your friend. My name's Crystal what's yours?"

He replied,"My name is Shiloh."

Crystal asked,"So Shiloh, do you know what kind of berries these are and where I can find them?"  
She showed him the the berries they were round and black, blue, and purple striped berries.

"Where did you find those berries?!" he shouted.

Crystal jumped, "I just found them on a tree!"

"These berries are very rare, we don't have any more in the whole forest. They're found in the Sappiria Clearing. It's difficult to get there,  
why do you want some anyway?" he replied.

"I need to get them for someone, a mightyena, or he'll hurt me or my family."

"The only Mightyena in these woods would be Razor," he replied.

"Then I'm gonna have to travel to the Sappiria Clearing. Are ya with me?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding? That's what friends are for!"

* * *

i made it much longer this time. R&R: ) 


	5. Loss of Fire

Loss of Fire

* * *

Everyone woke up early to start searching for Crystal.

"Crystal!" Snoflake shouted.

Jolt searched every tree and found something unexpected. "Mother come here!"

"What is it? Have you found her?" Dawn asked, anxiously.

"No," he said, gravley,"something worse."

There was a broken branch and crushed berries everywhere.

Daisy broke the silence, "There seems to be signs of a strugle."

"I can smell a faint scent of Crystal," she paused,"and a Mightyena."

"Well there isn't a body to show proof of her death," Dusk announced, "We'll keep looking, let's follow her scent, no matter how faint it is."

* * *

"I'm so hungry," she complained.

"Me too," Shiloh said wearily, "Maybe we could get something to drink while we're at it."

Crystal told him, "Let's look around for something to eat. There aren't too many trees around. We must be close to getting out of the woods."

_Maybe we should have gathered some food for the long trip ahead. Now there aren't as many trees to pick berries from._

Charmander thought,"Hey! We could eat the berry you're carrying!"

"No way!" Crystal argued, "I told you it's not for me! We only have one of these."

"Oh well," he sighed.

Then Crystal suddenly had a flashback:

_Dawn was licking her clean, inside their cave.  
Dawn told her,"When we're done, we'll plant the ones we have little of in our Berry Garden. The rest we'll store for later."_

End of flashback.

"I have an idea!" Crystal exclaimed, "We could plant this berry and grow more!"

Shiloh responded, "I don't know how to plant or grow things." Crystal said, "But I do."

"Ok, first we need to find a soft patch of dirt,  
to plant this in."

"But I don't see one," he said.

"Then we'll make one. Let's start digging!"

They picked a soft patch of grass and started digging with their paws and claws. When they were finished there was a flat layer of dirt.

"Whew, that was hard work," he said, "Uh oh,  
I just remembered something. These berries take a very long time to grow. We may have to find different berries."

"We may not be able to plant anything if the sun doesn't show. We haven't seen any sunlight since we got out of the woods."

Crystal's ears perked up.  
"Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"No what?" he whispered back.

"I hear Poke'mon. Come on let's go check it out"  
"Okay," Shiloh agreed.

They traveled a while untill they came to a large clearing. Many Poke'mon were laying down, sick or injured, such as Tailow, Swellow, Pigey, Pigiotto, Pigiot, Skarmory and many others.

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"Enemies!" a Swellow shouted.

"No! We're not enemies, we're just passing through!" Shiloh argued.

"We will not listen to reason, we are warriors!  
We do not back down from a fight, especially if you're on our territory!" he spat.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" she challenged.

"Tavius!" a female Swellow screamed, "We are to weak to fight, stop this at once! We need not more injured warriors!"

"Fine then, you may pass."

"What happened? Why is everyone sick or injured?" Crystal asked.

"This does not concern you."

"Tavius tell them, perhaps they can help us"  
she said, "My name is Aren and this is Tavius.  
We are in danger from neighboring clans and a deadly sickness. Could you help us?"

"Now how could we turn down an offer like that? Right Shiloh?"

"Yeah, of course we'll help," Shiloh agreed.

"What are clans?" Crystal asked.  
"I believe clans are the same things as tribes."  
he whispered "Oh."

Aren said, "We are Feather Clan. The neighboring clans are Thunder Clan, River Clan,  
and Shadow Clan. They found out that we were weak from sickness and saw it was a chance to attack."

Shiloh asked her, "Why would they do that?"

"We are rivals and they plan to take over our territory. That's why Tavius was so territorial"  
Aren said with a smirk.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"So then why are you sick? Don't you know how to plant berries? They could help cure the diseases," Crystal informed them.

"We plant them but they do not grow. The sun does not shine so they all die," she said sadly.

"Do you know why the sun does not show?"

"No, we-" "Tavius!" Someone came running toward them. It looked liked a Skarmory.

"What is it, Damon?" asked Tavius.

"Shadow Clan is attacking the northern border!"he was panicking  
"We are out numbered, they are invading!"

Crystal offered, "I can help!" "Me too!"

"Huh you?" Tavius sounded surprised.

"We promised to help and that's exactly what we'll do!" Shiloh argued.

"Fine then, let's go"

* * *

i'm woking on chapter 6. i'll make it longer.  
please R&R, your reveiws are what keeps me going. : ) 


	6. Shrowd of Darkness

Shrowd of Darkness

* * *

Tavius was soaring over Shiloh and Crystal.  
Shiloh and Crystal following him. 

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the northern border of our territory."

"So Shadow Clan is attacking up there?  
Who is the leader?" questioned Shiloh.

"Shadow Clan shows no mercy, so be very cautious. Their leader's name is Razor."

Crystal stopped dead, "R-Razor?"

"Come on Crystal, we need to get there before it's too late!" Shiloh was tugging on her arm.

Crystal was shaking, "But I-" "We need to get there now! We promised to fight, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!" Shiloh argued, "Come on I know you can do it."

"I'm just hoping that he doesn't recognize me,"  
said she.

"You've met before?" asked Tavius.

Crystal nodded, "Uh-huh."

Shiloh commanded, "Come on, let's go"

* * *

"I've lost it," Dusk was dissapointed. 

"We need to keep trying before the rain comes.  
It'll was away the scent, then we'll never find her," Dawn urged.

It started to drizzle. But then lightning struck and then the rain was pouring down on them.

"Now the rain's here," Dawn sobbed.

Dusk ordered, "Everyone back to the cave. This storm is bad and getting worse."

"But, Crystal," Mystic argued. The look in his eyes told them that there was nothing more they could do.

Dusk gathered everyone up until they were all safely in the cave. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. But it dissapeared into the dense underbrush. He shrugged and moved on.

"Crystal had better come up with those berries," said a deep voice, "or she won't get too see her family again." The tall black figure sped off into the distance. "Because I'll get them first."

* * *

"We're finally here."

Houndoom, Houndor, and Mightyena's was what made up Shadow Clan. Many warriors were injured, only one was left standing, a Pidgotto. It was exauhsted as well.

"Dont you relize your out numbered? There's no way you can defeat us," the Houndoom gloated.

"Yeah right, I'd bet you'd never taken down a Caterpee!" Crystal spat. "Does this look like a battle for pathetic pokemon such as you?"  
"Oh yeah? Then why are you fighting?"

The Houndoom was steaming now, "Enough talk!" He was going to attack when something dashed in front of him.

"Never mind her, Snarl. I'll handle this."

He agreed, "Ok, Razor."

There was an evil grin on Razor's face. The word struck fear into her body. Her veins were turned to ice. Crystal stared into his dark evil eyes.

"You will not win this time!"

Razor used headbutt and sent Crystal tubling to the ground. Crystal laid motionless, paralyzed with fear.

"Crystal get up and fight!" Shiloh said worriedly.

Razor said, "Your death is here!"

* * *

R&R i haven't gotten many reveiws lately. please reveiw. : ( 


	7. The Fire Within

The Fire Within

* * *

Even as the rain was pouring on him, his firey tail was still lighting up with flames. He looked at Crystal and saw how scared she was. She didn't move at all. 

_Come on I've gotta do it, for Crystal. She was willing to be my friend and I'm gonna be hers.  
You're not hopeless, that is the only attack that would be effective against Razor.  
Try, come on you have to try!_

Shiloh's muscles were tense. He had no choice,  
he had to use Flamethrower now or it would mean Crystal's life.

"Any last words?!" Crystal didn't budge. "I thought not."

Shiloh shouted, "Hey Razor! Over here!"

"Huh, you? You want to fight with me"  
he challenged.

"Yeah! Take some of this!"

_Come on Shiloh, there's a flame within you that's just dyin' to come out!_

The little Charmander was still. Shiloh summed up all his energy into one powerful Fire Blast. The next thing he knew Razor was wiped out, sweating and panting.  
He was badly burned.

"I'll be back and I won't forget this!" Razor yelled, "If you do not get those berries then your family is dead!"

"N-no don't, I will get th-those berries for you and b-bring them to you," Crystal agreed, shakily.

"You have four days to get them. Shadow Clan, back to camp," Razor ordered.

Shadow Clan retreated into the loomy darkness of the trees, heading back to where they came from.

Crystal looked around, "Shiloh? Where are you, Shiloh?"

"I'm over here," Shiloh said wearily. He was now weak from the rain and from his attack as well.

"Shiloh your tail, it's barely lit, come on we need to get you out of this rain."

"I could carry him on my back and fly him back to the clan," Tavius insisted,"I'm sure they could help."

"Thankyou for your kindness."

Tavius said, "It's the least we could do scince you drove off Shadow Clan."

She nodded and scampered off for Feather Clan.

* * *

The Feather Clan was active with exitement and fear. No one knew if they'd make it back.

"Did they make it mother?" a baby Pidgey asked.

She replied, "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Mother is that them?"

Tavius was carrying Shiloh and Crystal wasn't far behind. Pandimonium filled the air as they entered the campsite.

"Tavius, I'm so glad you're back!" Aren was happy to see him.

"Save the welcomes for later. Crystal's friend is hurt, we-" "Can you help him?" she interupted.

Aren looked at Shiloh, "Hurry, bring him into this hollow tree."

Tavius did as he was instructed. Aren brought some leaves to warm up his body tempurature.  
She also gave him whatever healing berries they had, they didn't have much. Crystal stood by Shiloh's side the whole time. Then Aren finally gave Crystal the news.

Crysta asked, "Will he be okay?" She paused then said,"He'll be fine but he needs to rest a while."

"I won't wake him," Crystal promised.

"Well then, we can all get some sleep now,"  
Aren was sweating.

"Yep," she agreed.

Crystal headed toward the tree that Shiloh was sleeping in. She laid down in front him. Crystal was about to go to sleep when she noticed something. Shiloh was shaking.

_Poor Shiloh, he must be cold._

Crystal got up and laid close enough for her fur to reach Shiloh's chest. He stopped shivering.

_Good night._

* * *

Shiloh awoke to the sound of thunder.  
_Ouch! My head hurts so much. It's still raining, so why don't I feel cold?_

Shiloh felt something furry pressing against him.  
There Crystal was, curled up next to him.  
Shiloh was a little surprised. He was going to get up but he didn't want to wake Crystal so he stayed.

_Thanks Crystal,_ thinking she would somehow hear him.

Shiloh slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

R&R story's gettin longer. : ) 


	8. Unspoken Words

Unspoken Words

* * *

The bright sun peered into the hollow trunk of the tree. Sunlight danced across Crystal's face, waking her from her sleep. Crystal slowly opened her eyes, she yawned and stretched her paws. Shiloh laid where he'd fallen asleep the night before. 

_I'd better not wake him._

Crystal yawned once more then stepped outside.  
The sun was rising above the horizon. She stared up at the sky, it was a blue, red, and yellow mix.

"It's good that the sun is up. But I've never seen a sky that looks like that"  
she said aloud.

"It's called a Silver Sun Sky," said a voice.

Aren swooped over Crystal and landed beside her. Crystal said, "Hi Aren." "How's Shiloh?" Aren asked.  
"He's still resting," replied Crystal, "Um, what's a Silver Sun Sky?"

Aren stared up at the the sky, "A Silver Sun Sky is a very bad sign."

"How?" asked Crystal.

"It means the Three Ancient Legends will awaken," said Aren.

"The Three Ancient Legends?"

Aren nodded, "They are catlike creatures that will take vengence on the Poke'mon that concealed them."

Crystal stared at Aren, hanging onto every word.  
"So what kind of Poke'mon put 'em away?"

Aren's gaze fell to the ground. "The Three Legendary Dogs."

"What? You mean Entei, Raiku, and Suicune?!"

Aren nodded, "Yes."

"But why did Entei, Raiku, and Suicune conceal them? Is it because they're natural enemies or something?" she questioned.

"No, that's not it. You see a long time ago they all shared the forest of Silvin..."  
Crystal was about to interupt but chose to let Aren finish.

"...The Three Legndary Cats were known as Senario, an electric type, Zelgaudus, a fire type, and Alsphera, a water type. The Sapphiria clearing was located in the center of the forest. The Three Cats decided to claim the clearing for themselves and the dogs could have the rest of the forest. The Sapphiria Clearing grew many berries, some found only there. Such as the black, purple, and blue Veya berry. Veya berries are tastey and make an increase in power and strength."

_A Veya Berry, so that's what it's called, _Crystal thought.

Aren continued, "Anyway, Suicune, Raiku, and Entei discovered what they were planning. So they pledged an all out war to reclaim the forest. The war raged on with no end in sight. Then the Three Legendary Dogs had a solution:  
They would have to capture and put away Senario, Zelgaudus, and Alsphera. And they did just that."

"But how did they do it? They couldn't have just trapped them in one place forever. They would've broken free." Crystal asked.

"There were these words that could only be spoken only by a legendary soul. Words that could turn any Poke'mon to stone."

"Any Poke'mon?" Crystal whispered.

Aren was dead serious, "Any Poke'mon. Those powerful words have been forgotten. But there are also words that can revive those who have been in that state of stone. And I'm afraid someone has discovered those words and brought back the Ancient Legends."

"How do you know this?" Crystal saw how weary she was.

"It is because that war neary wiped out our clan to extinction," Aren looked at Crystal.

Crystal was puzzled, "But how? You don't live in the Silvin Forest."

"We migrate to the Silvin Forest every winter," she responded.

"So that's how."

"But this time could be diferent," Aren's voice was filled with fear. "Maybe this time, Feather Clan will be no more."

Crystal stared after Aren as she slowly flew off into the sunrise.

* * *

I do not own Entei, Raiku, or Suicune (DUH!).  
But I do own Senario, Zelgaudus, and Alsphera (I made them up).  
thanks for the reveiws, i'll be updating it soon! 


	9. The Beginning of a Lifetime

Journey of Courage

* * *

Crystal walked into the hollow tree, her head held low. Wasn't there anything she could do to help? Shiloh was stirring, he awoke with a yawn. He stood up and smiled. 

"Good morning Crystal," he greeted her.

Crystal didn't reply. Shiloh looked puzzled. "Did I sleep too long?"  
Crystal shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Shiloh.

"Well here's the problem," Crystal explained about the Three Legends and how worried Aren had looked.

"If _that's_ where we're going to get the Veya Berry then we may not be able to make it if there's a battle." Crystal thought for a moment. "It's almost winter, maybe we could travel with Feather Clan and they could show us where the Sapphiria Clearing is. In return we could grab a few berries to plant for them."

"Great idea!" Shiloh agreed. "Let's go ask them now!"

* * *

Aren was sitting down on a soft patch of grass,  
still looking at the sky. Tavius walked up to her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Has Shiloh recovered yet?"

"I'm not sure, I'll go see." As soon as Tavius'd spoke Shiloh and Crystal raced over to greet them.

"I see Shiloh is feeling better." Tavius smiled.  
"Yes very much, but that's not why we came,"  
Shiloh panted.

"What can we do for you?" Tavius questioned him.

Crystal's gaze met his. "You see I need to find this kind of berry." She showed them the Veya Berry she'd found. "When I met Razor he wanted this berry I'd found. I refused to give it to him so he said if I didn't give them back he would kill me. I accidently crushed all the berries but this one. This Veya is almost dead so I need to find more. I was wondering if you could take us along when you migrate to Silvin Forest?"

Aren and Tavius looked at each other for a moment.  
Aren nodded, "Alright."

"Yay!" Shiloh yelled cheerfully.

"But!" Tavius began. Shiloh was silent.  
"Since we can fly it's much easier for us. We can't carry you on our backs the whole way.  
So you two are going to have to travel by foot through places we know nothing about. Unthinkable dangers that could cost you your life. Are you sure you want to go with us to Silvin Forest?"

Shiloh was hesitant. But then he decided, "I'm going if Crystal is going!" "Yeah!" Crystal said enthusiasticly.

Tavius flew up to his clanmates. "Come, let us gather all the food we have and head for the Forest of Silvin!" Cries of joy came from Feather Clan. It was now that the journey of a lifetime had begun.

* * *

sorry this one's really short. it kinda explains things a little.oh yeah i forgot to mention i own the Veya Berry too. i want to thank all my reveiwers. thanks a bunch for the compliments and tips! keep reveiwing :) ! i've got the next chapter halfway done. it'll be up soon.

: ) : D


	10. Journey of Courage

Journey of Courage

* * *

"I think we're all set," said Tavius.  
Crystal was so exited, she'd never been on a journey like this. 

_Tavius said that we would go into unown territory. This is so cool! Who knows what we'll find there!_

Crystal's thoughts were interrupted by Shiloh.  
"Come on they're taking off!"  
Crystal grabbed her berry and stuck it in her chest fur so she wouldn't have to carry it in her mouth the whole way.

"Okay I'm ready," she assured him.  
"Now let's follow them."

Tavius was picking something up. Crystal got glimse of it before he put it away with the berries he was carrying. It was some kind of stone. Crystal couldn't tell which one it was.  
She'd never seen a stone that looked like that. Crystal shrugged and carried on.  
Her first priority was to get through Shadow Clan territory without being spotted.  
Aren had recomended hiding in the bushes or climbing trees.

"Hey Shiloh, should we go strait through or around Shadow Clan?" Crystal asked.

"I would think strait through because it'll be faster," Shiloh answered. "You only have three more days to get the Veya Berry remember?"

"Then let's get moving," she mewed.

Shiloh and Crystal ventured into Shadow Clan's teritorry. Crystal kept her eyes on the surroundings while Shiloh watched her back. Crystal remembered Aren's advice and told Shiloh to follow. They kept out of sight for a while. Then they decided to stop and rest.

"It's hard to keep hidden," Shiloh panted.

"Wait a minute, is that a lake?" Crystal whispered.

"WATER!" he shouted.

Crystal felt a warm breath across her back.  
A chill ran down her spine. Crystal slowly turned to find a large Houndoom staring down at her.

She gulped. "Um Shiloh? I think now would be a good time to run!"

"Why?"  
Shiloh saw the Houndoom's shadow.  
"Good idea," he swallowed.

Crystal sprinted with Shiloh not far behind.  
The two stopped when they reached the shallow waters of the lake. Shiloh and Crystal collapsed from exaustion.

"Did we loose him?" she asked.

Crystal heard the rustling of leaves along with a loud yowl. The Houndoom shot from the trees. There was no where to run. Either back toward it's snapping jaws or forward into the bottomless waters.

"Arial Ace!" someone shouted.

_I know that voice,_ Crystal thought.

Crystal saw a Swellow swooping down,  
aiming for the Houndoom. The bird directly hit it in the ribs. The doglike Pokemon realized it had been defeated so he retreated to the safety of the trees. Crystal recognized that Swellow, it was Tavius!

"Tavius!" Shiloh ran over to him.

Not long after Tavius landed Aren did the same. "Aren too!" The rest of Feather Clan was behind them.

"We wanted wait for you at the edge of their territory. Who knew you had a follower"  
Aren teased.

"Come on Crystal, let's get some water."

"I wouldn't-" Before Tavius could say anymore Shiloh was lapping up the water.

Shiloh cringed. "Yuck! What kind of water is this? It tastes salty."  
Tavius laughed. "That's sea water, not like lake water. Sea water is salty and doesn't quench your thirst."

"How are we going to get across it?" Crystal asked.

Aren responded, "You and Shiloh will fly on the back of Kairo. He is large enough to hold you two."  
Aren motioned for the Pigeot to come.  
"This is Kairo," Tavius explained. "Kairo Shiloh and Crystal will be riding on you for the trip across the sea."

Kairo nodded and layed his wings down.  
Crystal hopped onto the large bird's back. Shiloh was a little more cautious. Tavius took the lead while the others followed.

"How long do you think this trip'll take?"  
Crystal asked Shiloh.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon. Cause I'm gettn' sea-sick."

"Sea-sick? We're not even in the water!" she argued.

"Close enough, I'm still qeezey." Shiloh's face turned green at the thought.

Crystal laughed so much that the berry fell out of her fur coat. "My berry!" She tried to grab it but slipped and plunged into the blue sea.  
"Crystal!" he shouted in concern. She didn't resuface.  
"Crystal!"

* * *

i know i promised it would be up sooner but my computer broke down so i had to wait a few days. hopefully the next chappie will be up sooner. R&R like always!


	11. A Desprate Plea

A Desprate Plea

* * *

"Kairo we have to go get her!" "No need," he responded.  
"No need?!" Shiloh was outraged. "She can't swim!"  
"Wait for it." Kairo stared at the waves.

Shiloh was confused Crystal couldn't swim so how was she suppose to get up there?  
Then something white was rising toward the surface. That couldn't have been Crystal. But it was, she was riding on the back of a large Pokemon. It was white with blue spikes on it's tail and blue flaps on it's back.

"Lugia over here!" Kairo shouted.

"Lugia?" Shiloh looked surprised. "You know this Pokemon?"

"Yes, Lugia likes traveling with us until we reach land. So then Lugia returns to the sea."

Lugia flew over to them.  
"Hi Kairo," said the Pokemon.  
"Good to see you." Kairo smiled.

Crystal shouted, "Hey Shiloh, come on over"  
Lugia held a wing to Shiloh.

"I don't know," he said nervously.

Crystal ran across Lugia's wing and dragged Shiloh onto Lugia's back.  
"Come on! Don't be such a coward!" she teased.  
"Lugia want's to show us something."

Lugia's blue flaps flatened on it's back.  
A transparent bubble surrounded them and Lugia dove into the water. Crystal looked around to see all kinds of water type Pokemon. Octillery, Mantine, Goldeen, and others. Shiloh was too busy focusing on how they could breath. Crystal gave him a nudge and pointed out all the different kinds of Pokemon.  
It didn't last long though. Seeing the water was getting shallow, Lugia rose toward the surface. The legendary Pokemon let Kairo take them.

"Bye Lugia!" Crystal and Shiloh said in unision.

"Likewise." Lugia smiled and dove into the sea.

"That was fun!" he yelled exitedly.  
"I hope we reach land soon. I'm getting tired."  
Crystal yawned.

"Land isn't that far away. We'll all need to rest once we get there."

"Good." She yawned again.

Kairo slowly landed on a sandy surface. Shiloh jumped off and sank into the ground. "What kind of land is this?"

"It's called a beach." Kairo chirped.  
"We're not going to be resting here for the night.  
We'll head for the grassy areas."

"I'm sure it's better than being buried alive." Crystal giggled.

By the time they'd reached the grasslands the stars were out and they'd both found a place to lay for the night.

"Night Shiloh," Crystal said drowsily.  
"You too," he responded.

Crystal closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

Crystal found herself walking in an unfamiliar forest. It was strange but beautiful.  
The trees were full of green leaves along with a fresh layer of dew. Soft grasses covered the feilds and the soil was rich with silt.

"There must be a river around here if this dirt is so wet."

Crystal padded on and came to a clearing.  
There were many fruits, berries too numerous to count. She then heard water lapping at the shore and started to follow the sound.

"This forest is amazing," Crystal whispered.

Crystal felt her feet getting wet. The little Pokemon didn't even notice she was knee deep in sapphire colored water. She gazed around the small lake, and found that in the center was a small island. Growing on the island was a tall tree that glimmered in the sunlight.  
But when Crystal looked up at the sun it didn't show. Black clouds covered the sun and were spreading across the sky.

"That's strange." Crystal looked around, all the plants started to burn and die.  
The water she stood in changed from blue to red. The "red water" stained her paws.  
A strong scent of death filled the air.

Crystal gasped. "This isn't water, it's blood!"

She noticed the tree on the island did not wither. Light flowed from its branches.

_Help me,_ said a voice. _I cannot bare this burden any longer._

"Where are you?!" Crystal spun around.

_I am here little one,_ it responded. _The forest you see is I._

"This forest is you?" She stared in astonishment.

_It is. I am in great pain. The ones that flow with water, roar like thunder, and burn with fire kill off parts of me that live on my land. You must give the cold lifeless beings flesh and blood. Cease the fighting and they may be free to walk my feilds. So the others shall have nothing to fear._

"Why me? How will I know what to do?"

_When it is time you will know_  
The light faded and the blood-water started to rise.  
"Wait!"

A wave of blood crashed onto her before she could say any more. Crystal's eyes stung from the deathly liquid.  
Panic flooded over her, she couldn't tell which way to swim.  
Crystal started to choke then...nothing.

* * *

Crystal awoke, still gasping for air.  
Her breathing settled down after she relized she wasn't really drowning. The dawn light blinded blinded her, but she blinked it away.

"Something's coming." she whispered. Crystal looked up at the blue, yellow, and red mixed sky. "Something big."

* * *

wish i could've updated sooner but i was banned from the computer for days! please R&R not many reveiws lately.


	12. Destination

Destination

* * *

"Shiloh, Shiloh wake up!" Crystal was shaking the orange Pokemon. She jerked his head again.  
"Shiloh they're gonna leave without us!" 

"Wha?" His eyes shot open. "Already?"

"Yeah, come on." Crystal helped her friend up. "Who knows what we'll run into today."

"Who knows," Shiloh agreed.

"I hear it's real mossy and damp up ahead.  
You may want to be a little more careful,"  
she told him.

Shiloh nodded and walked off with Crystal. As they ventured on the space was limited. The trees closed in around them until there was only a narrow pathway to walk through. There were lots of patches of soaking wet grass and the plants were dripping wet. Shiloh stumbled every now and then, trying to dodge the puddles. Crystal lectured him, "Move as quick as a Rapidash and as cautious as a Rattata."  
"I'm trying hard enough as it is." Shiloh complained.

Crystal stopped, something didn't feel right.  
She glared around, uncertain of what would happen. There was something in the air that made her shudder.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know."  
Crystal tried to scent something but nothing smelled unusual. She tried to shake the feeling but it just kept coming back. It was weird,  
nothing was out of the ordinary. So why did it feel like something horrible was going to happen?

Crystal padded on, she felt the ground slip out from her feet. She a didn't notice the steep drop when she walked on the mossy ground. The slant in land led to a sticky swamp. Crystal tumbled down and was left in the green goop.  
"Shiloh help me!" she called to her friend.  
But he didn't responded. "Help me anyone!"  
Crystal pleaded. Her paws were covered with the icky mess. The water was transformed to the color red.  
"No!" she yelped.  
Crystal then heard a familliar voice calling out to her.  
_You are near, follow the scent of blood. It will lead you to your destiny._

Crystal blinked her eyes open, she was back in the same mossy area with Shiloh. She hadn't even left!  
"Are you okay?" Shiloh questioned.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No, nothing," he responded.

Crystal asked, "Well, can you smell anything?"  
"No, not really."

_The voice said to follow the smell of blood.  
_Crystal scented the air, it really was bloody.  
"Follow me," she instructed.

Later on the pathway became wider and the ground wasn't as wet. Sunlight peered throught the leaves of the tall trees. Ahead it looked like there was a clearing.

Crystal was stunned. _It looks exactly like in my dream._  
Her pace quickened, Crystal broke into a run.  
_We're here!_ she smiled.  
Crystal was speechless, berries grew on every tree and bush, an exact match. Shiloh ran up beside her.

"Amazing," Shiloh gazed around the forest.

"There should be a lake around here,"  
she informed him.

Crystal scampered on as she looked for the lake.  
_Where is it?  
_Yet again she found herself knee deep in water.  
"Found it!" she giggled. When she looked in the center of the lake there was no island or a tree.  
Crystal shook the water off her fur, accidentally getting Shiloh wet. "Sorry!" she apologized.  
He wiped the water from his face and sat down.

"Do you think the others made it?"  
he asked.

"Let's go look for them," she insisted.  
"Okay," he sighed.

Shiloh stood up and followed Crystal across the clearing.  
"Look over there." She pointed out.

Small figures romed the grassy landscape.  
"That looks like them," said Shiloh.

Crystal bounded down the hill so she could get a better image. She squinted her eyes, it _was_ them! The little Pokemon raced over.

"Tavius, Aren?" Crystal looked around.

"Over here." They sounded close.

"Where?"  
"Behind you." Crystal turned around to see familiar faces. Shiloh was out of breath when he reached them.

"Hi...Tavius...Aren," he panted. "Good to...see you."

"You as well." Aren smiled.

"Have you seen any Veya berries yet?"  
Crystal asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure there around here somewhere," Tavius assured her.

Crystal looked around, there were so many berries it would be difficult to find a certain one.

"Come on Shiloh, were gonna find those berries!"

* * *

the next chappie'll be up soon. keep reveiwing :) 


	13. Oncoming Threat

Oncoming Threat

* * *

Crystal launched herself onto a nearby tree.  
Shiloh had his head buried in a bush. They were both searching for the same thing.  
"Where is it?" she whined. 

"Nothing over there."  
Shiloh walked up to the tree Crystal was climbing. She searched thoroughly then lept off the lowest branch empty handed.

"I can't beleive that there isn't a Veya Berry in this tree either!" she pouted. "Isn't there any other trees we haven't searched?"

Her friend shrugged, it was difficult to keep track in an area this large. Crystal ran to another tree, there was something akward about this one. Crystal lept onto the nearest branch anyway. She made her way up, she felt it getting warmer. The scent of smoke surrounded her.

Crystal jumped to another branch and found a little orange flare on it. She watched as the spark grew larger, burning the leaves.  
_Fire,_ she paniced.

"Fire!" Crystal srambled down the tree and raced to her friend.

The entire plant was engulfed in flames. Crystal shot a water gun attack to keep the fire from spreading. After she'd put out the fire only ashes remained. An unusual looking Pokemon stood where the tree once was.

The Pokemon had fiery fur, it stretched down its back, to its tail and around its sharp claws. The rest of the Pokemon's fur was the color of smoke. Crystal saw its eyes were a bloody red. One strange thing about it was the scar on its left eye. The scar was shaped like a flame and it was color of fire too.

"You lit that tree didn't you?!" Crystal accused.

"So what?" The Pokemon's voice had a deathly tone.

"Who do you think you are?! Someone could've gotten hurt!" Crystal growled.

"Like I care. I cannot waste my time on a worthless scrap like you," he smirked.

"Look who's talkin!" she snapped.

"I am Zelgaudus, warrior of fire! You dare challenge me?" he snarled.

_Zelgaudus? How is he alive?!_

"Who set you free?!" she demanded.

"This Mightyena released us. He asked for only one thing in return; your dead body!"

Crystal wasn't intimidated.  
_Razor, that stupid, no good, evil rat! He's gonna get us all killed!_

"All right hot head, I've heard ya bark now let's see ya bite!" Crystal retorted.

The fiery Pokemon was enraged, Zelgaudus lunged forward, slashing his claws at the tiny creature. Crystal dodged and lept onto Zelgaudus' back, nibbling on his fire-like mane.

"Get off me you insect!" Zelgaudus yowled.

"Make me!" she mumbled through gritted teeth.

Zelgaudus swung every which way but Crystal only hung on tighter. Shiloh shot an ember attack, but Zelgaudus mearly flinched. Getting tired of its new hitch-hiker, Zelgaudus rolled on the ground, crushing the little Pokemon with his weight. Crystal loosened her grip and Zelgaudus flung her off. She went sliding onto the grass.

"Pathetic," Zelgaudus sneered.

Crystal stood up shakily, still smiling. "What did I tell you? Just look at yourself and you'll see who's the pathetic one," she smirked. Crystal still had attitude, that's for sure.

"Stupid ball of fur," said Zelgaudus before scampering off.

"Yeah and don't come back!" she spat.  
"I sure taught him. Hey Shiloh let's keep looking for the berry."

Crystal heard no response from her friend.  
"Shiloh?"

"I'm right here, where else would I be"  
Shiloh was standing right behind her. Crystal heard somebody mutter something.  
"Shiloh, was that you?" He shook his head.  
She then heard an evil snarl.

'Don't tell me he's back.' Crystal looked around and spotted Zelgaudus with two other unusual Pokemon. One had weird ears that were split and its body was the color yellow. Its tail had bands of black with legs that were black also. That Pokemon had a scar just as Zelgaudus did.  
But this one was thunderbolt shaped and was a golden color. Crystal guessed that one was an electric type.

The other one had a scar on its left eye too.  
This one was a water droplet. The Pokemon had a long sky blue stripe that ran from its forehead, down its back, and onto the tail. Its claws were the same color. The Pokemon's body was sapphire blue.

"Senario, you know what to do," Zelgaudus wispered to the yellow Pokemon.

Senario shot forward leaving a trail of lightning bolts in its path. Crystal could feel herself being lifted from the ground. Senario had grabbed Crystal by the scruff of her neck.

"This is bad."  
She felt the yellow creature clamp his teeth harder on her fur. Crystal let out a painful wail.  
"Help me!"

* * *

Dawn awoke from her sleep, sweating and panting. She nudged the black fox lying next to her. Dusk's ears twitched, his eyes opened to see a worried Espeon staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Dusk asked in concern.

"I could've sworn I heard Crystal crying out to me."

The Umbreon jolted upright. "Crystal?"

"Did you hear it too?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Dusk responded.

"Then I _must_ have heard her through psychic contact!" Dawn was shocked. Only Espeons could contact each other with their psychic powers.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"I can try to contact her and just maybe discover her location."

Dusk nodded, this was the only way to find out if their daughter was dead or alive.

* * *

There you have it, the thirteenth chappie.  
I'm hoping to finish this story soon so I can start on the sequel. Please reveiw, I promise to update faster. 


	14. Battle for the Forest

I forgot to do this so I'll get it over with.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon BUT I do own Senario, Zelgaudus, and Alshpera (in case u haven't figured it out by now).

* * *

Battle for the Forest

* * *

Senario held onto her tightly and carried her to Zelgaudus. Crystal looked at the tall red creature as he sharpened his claws. She tried to no fear. "Let me go!" she spat. 

Senario grinned. "Make me."

Alshpera had Shiloh pinned down across from Zelgaudus. He threatning to drench him with water if he didn't stop squirming.

Crystal was more demanding this time. "I said let me go!" Sparks flew from her body, hitting Senario in the eyes. Senario let go of Crystal, she shot forward and started biting Alsphera's leg. Alshpera loosened his grip so Crystal dragged Shiloh out of his grasp. The large Pokemon let out a furious yowl. When Crystal began to run Shiloh didn't seem follow. She skidded to stop.

"C'mon we've gotta get out of here."

Shiloh was in pain, his legs broken. Alshpera's strength had crushed them both. Crystal stood her ground to protect her friend.  
The three cats circled around them, closing in for the kill.

An attack was fired on Zelgaudus that knocked him off his feet. It seemed to be a water type attack. A large blue figure with white diamond shaped spots on it's body stood on a tall stone ledge.

"I believe we're your target," he informed them.

Two other Pokemon stood on the stone next to it. One yellow with black thunderbolts, the other had long brown fur.

"Stay out of this Suicune!" Zelgaudus snapped, struggling to stand up.

"I bet they just can't handle us," the yellow one snickered. "They'd rather pick on a small Pokemon like that than battle us, right Entei"  
He looked at the large brown Pokemon next to him.

Senario had a very short temper and fired a Thunderbolt toward Entei. He purposely missed and hit the yellow Pokemon sitting next. In response Raiku shot forward head-first. A loud crack filled the air when the attack met its mark. Senario fell to ground with a sickening thud.

Crystal gasped, their power was nothing to mess with. For a normal Pokemon an attack like that would have barely done any damage. But Senario had a serious injury and his cracked ribs looked fatal. To her surprise the legendary stood up, mearly wincing at the pain. Raiku looked just as shocked as Crystal.

"Being imprisoned in stone has its benefits.Keeping our power at it's fullest. Never failing us. Time has made you three weak and we'll use that to our advantage"  
His eyes were a paralyzing yellow, craving for the scent of death.

"And we can't forget about our little friend over there." Alshera turned to Crystal and smirked.  
The smile on his face looked as if he was going to attack. Normally she would've ran but leaving Shiloh here was unthinkable. And there wasn't enough time to drag her friend out of here.

Alshera hurdled a powerful blast of water at Crystal. A tall black shadow soon fell over them.  
She stared up at the blue and white creature.  
Suicune had sheilded them from harm. He had taken minor damages. Bubbles shot from his mouth as he inched closer to the cat-like Pokemon. Once Suicune was close enough he hit Alshpera's legs, knocking him off his feet.

The other legendaries had already joined in.

Between Senario and Raiku was normal speed attacks. Trails of lightningbolts and dead black plants was all that could be seen of the two as they hit each other with exact accuracy.

Zelgaudus and Entei were mostly using fire type attacks. When one would attack the other would dodge, causing fires to grow and spread. Mainly killing the Pokemon that nested in the trees.

Suicune and Alshera clawed, jabbed, and fired attacks. Water attacks flooded burrows that were still inhabited by small Pokemon.

Crystal looked around it was all coming true:

The ones that flow with water, roar like thunder, and burn with fire kill off parts of me that live on my land.

She gasped. "The Pokemon!"

The ones were Alshpera, Senario, and Zelgaudus. Battling with Suicune, Raiku, and Entei was killing innocent Pokemon!

It was all making sense; the forest had asked her to stop this disaster because of her unique abilities. All the Pokemon and plants were being killed, the forest was in pain. She either had to make them stop fighting or kill them. When they were stone somebody would eventually release them and this horror started all over again. But if they were dead no one would get killed ever again.

Saving Tavius and Aren's home was her first priority. Crystal looked around, the sight of this filled her with sorrow. Pokemon seperated from their families, dead, bloody bodies scattered on the ground, fire spreading, lifeless plants everywhere, the legendaries were still fighting, and Shiloh laid there in pain.

Fire, water, lightning...death. Her sorrow was transformed into rage. They were blind if they couldn't see what they were doing is wrong.  
And every moment they were inching closer to Feather Clan. Crystal carefully dragged Shiloh to a safe spot. The legendary Pokemon couldn't get to him for now.

The brown Pokemon raced across the clearing.  
Crystal suddenly felt a heavy object press down her back. A burning tree limb had toppled over onto her.

She struggled to stand. _I can't get up_.

Every moment the fire reached closer to her helpless body. Shiloh couldn't help, Tavius and Aren didn't know she was here, and Suicune had his own problems to deal with.

It couldn't end like this, could it?

* * *

whew, i thought i'd never get that finished!  
if u want me to update the next chappie then you just gotta reveiw. :) 


	15. Rampage

Rampage

* * *

Crystal quit struggling, she'd given up. The large branch was just too heavy for her to move. She could feel the fire creeping up on her. 

In her last attemp to escape she pleaded for help. "Help me! Somebody, anybody!"

Nothing. Crystal closed her eyes, the fire had nearly reached her back. A black and yellow figure shot out of the underbrush and started yanking the little eevee out. Six others joined in and had pulled her to safety. Crystal's nose twitched, something smelled familiar. She opened her eyes to see seven familiar faces staring down at her.

"Mother, father? Brother, sisters? Is that you?"

The purple Pokemon gave Crystal a swift lick on the cheeck and smiled. "Of course it's us."

Crystal felt like crying but she finally regained her senses and remembered what she was suppose to do.  
"Come on it's not safe here."  
She ordered them to follow.  
Another tree trunk had fallen over right before she was going to walk. Crystal lept on top of the large plant.

"Climb over before it goes up in flames!"  
she shouted to them.

Jolt, Flare, Daisy, Mistic, and Snoflake were first. Dusk and Dawn were the last to climb over.  
It took a while but they'd finally made it to the place where Shiloh layed. Crystal quickly introduced them and gave a short summary of what was going on.

"I have to go mother. I'll be fine, I promise."

"How can you promise something like that"  
Dawn added, "I lost you once, I'm not going to loose you again."

Crystal had no time to waste, the Three Legends could be at Feather Clan any minute now. She shouldn't have to argue with her mother.

She raced off, leaving her mother behind.  
"Crystal"  
Dawn tried to follow but a fallen tree had blocked her way.  
"Oh Crystal."

* * *

_Gotta get there now. Gotta get there before..._

Crystal stopped runnning.

A few Pokemon bodies laid motionless on the dead landscape. She scanned the bodies to see if Tavius and Aren were among them. Then she spotted a familiar face. From the looks of it a large Pigiot had attempted to protect the clan and failed. Kairo had given his life for his friends, he was a courageous warrior.

Crystal smiled but she couldn't stay here. She padded on, no matter how much she didn't want to. She sped up her pace, racing through the dead blood spattered trees. Crystal sprinted forward, she could hear attacks and moans.

She glared at them from a distance. Suicune was struggling to stand up. Entei as well as Raiku were down but not dead. Crystal edged closer to hear what they were saying. Alshpera was mocking Suicune. The cat-like Pokemon clawed at him which left a gash in his right side.  
The blue dog fell down in pain.

"I knew you were to weak to beat me," he smiked. "And now I'm going to prove that I can and will kill you."

Alshpera raised his claws to deliver the final blow.

"Don't you dare!" Crystal shouted at him.

"Are you going to stop me?" he looked over at her.

She'd charged a thundershock and it already hit his body. Crystal tried to keep the attack up as long as she could. But her hold on Alphera was only for a short period of time. The large Pokemon didn't move, Crystal had managed to paralyze him.

She hesitated. _I've gotta do this before he recovers from paralysis._

Crystal thought about which attack to use, she'd finally decided. She powered up the attack.  
Black clouds covered the sky. A flash of lightning hit her body then Alsphera's. Her Thunder attack had left a huge gash in his side.  
Crystal's attack had slowly began to let up.

Alsphera fell to the ground and laid motionless.  
The little Pokemon cautiously walked over to him. The blue creature's eyes were only a mere slit. Alsphera was still paralyzed and his wound was leaking blood.

_I'm sorry._ She walked away and watched the others struggle to survive.

"One down two to go."

* * *

The next chappie might take a day or two. School's starting up soon so I'm gonna try to finish this story before hand. I'm hoping to get more reveiws. If not then I may have to delete this story. And I really don't want to! 


	16. Dead and Gone

Dead and Gone

* * *

Crystal was already engaged in battle with the two legends. As if Senario's speed wasn't enough, she still had Zelgaudus' flamethrower to avoid. There was no way she could take two at the same time.  
Crystal dodged, ducked, attacked but missed. She started to feel her lungs get heavier and heavier. 

_I can't keep this up for much longer._ Crystal thought, sweaty and panting.

Senario caught her of guard, he used a regular sneak attack. Unknowingly crawling behind her and slashing at her back. Crystal yowled as Senario raked his claws across her defenseless side. She had no time to react or any strength to turn around. Crystal felt blood leaking from the wounds on her back.

"You get your filthy claws off my sister!" someone demanded.

Crystal immediatly stood up to see wich of her sisters it was. To her suprise every one of her family members stood in fighting stances.  
Crystal felt her heart swell with happiness.  
Everyone was together again but under bad circumstances. She looked around for Shiloh, but then she remembered his injury and stopped searching.

Flare backed up her remark with ember, but Senario dodged it with ease. Jolt seemed to think it was his turn and used his speed attacks against Senario's. "Come on you fat cat, bet ya can't catch me!"

Jolt evaded the large Pokemon's lightning bolts, being so little an all. He stuck his tounge out for a sec (as any little brother would do).

Soon the rest of the siblings joined in. All of them attacking together didn't scare Senario; it annoyed him.

Dawn dashed over to Crystal's side.  
"My baby, are you all right?"

Anger rose in her throat. _I'm not a baby any more!_ she wanted to shout at her, but it was just a waste of energy.

_Energy!_  
She stood up shakily, ignoring the pain that seered through her veins.  
Crystal watched Senario mercilessly toss her family aside. _Time to put my plan into action,_ she thought.

"Jolt!" She screamed over to him. "Come here!"

He scampered over to her as soon as he could.  
"What?" Crystal whispered something into his ear. He nodded as she explained what they needed to do.

"You up to it?" she asked.

Jolt smiled and replied coolly, "Aren't I always?"

Crystal climbed onto her brother's back.  
"Let's go!" He dashed at the moment of her command. "Build up speed," she instructed.  
Jolt sped up while running in circles around Senario.  
"Now shock me."  
Jolt was stunned. "Do what?!"  
"Shock me!" she demanded.  
He sighed. "I'm gonna regret this." But he did it anyway. Jolt unwillingly shocked himself along with Crystal.  
No matter how painfull it was, no matter how much she wanted him to stop, she still hung on.

"Keep...going." Crystal urged.

"Crystal you can't handle these amount of volts!"  
Jolt started to weaken his electricity.  
"I...said...keep going!" She could feel the lightning surging through her body, flowing with her blood. "Remember what I told you, now!"

Jolt sopped running around Senario and dashed back a long distance, out of sight. Zelgaudus stepped behind Senario. "Where is she?" he asked in a grave tone.  
"I'm not sure."

He had finally built up enough electricity and speed for them to come into range. Jolt shot out of the distant trees and raced at top speed. When he was close enough he flung Crystal off his back and into the air.

Crystal was an electric, speeding bullet about to hit her mark. She closed her eyes as she met Senario's neck. She had gained so much speed that Senario had been pounded into Zelgaudus. Both of them were speeding in the air with her until they were slammed into a tree.  
CRACK!  
This time it wasn't the bones that broke, it was the tree. Crystal's body slowly rolled of of the legendary's bodies and onto the soft fresh grass.  
The last two legends bodies lay dead on the ground.

All her family members cheered and ran over to congragulate her. Crystal could feel her breathing getting slower every time she inhaled another breath.  
_I have finished what needed to be done and now my life is over. I'll die with my memories and the pride I carried with them._

The last thing she saw was the proudness in her mother's eyes. "I love you all," she whispered.  
She felt her last moment of happiness drift away.  
And slowly she felt the black darkness of death engulf her entire body.

* * *

i know what you're thinking...Crystal is dead? I guess it must be the last chapter then...WRONG! this story is two chapters away from being over. if it was then i must be pretty darn stupid to end it like that. her powers will definantly be explained in the next chappie. she will also meet Razor again in the next chappie too. R&R, you aint seen nothin yet. 


	17. Nightmare

Nightmare

* * *

Something made Crystal's nose twitch. The fresh scent of sweet berries filled her nose forcing her to open her eyes. Many colors was what she saw. Beautiful colors, berries similar to ones she had seen before her battle in the Silvin Forest. 

Memories. Memories flooded her mind. Of what she'd done when she had walked the Earth with her family and friends. When her mother licked her clean in her den, the day she'd met Shiloh and when they'd traveled together, when she was reunited with her family after they had been separated.

Crystal clung to them for dear life. But then again she was no longer living. And memories were all that they would ever be. No one would love her or care for her anymore, she wouldn't ever see anyone again.

The thought of it peirced her heart like and iron thorn. She decided to explore the territory that she would be living in for the rest of her life. No, the rest of her death.

This is what any Pokemon would dream of; sweet berries to eat, pure water to drink, soft grass to sleep on. But none of these things could compare to the happiness she'd felt when she was a regular living Eevee.

The wind pushed her along as if wanting her to keep walking. Crystal followed the feel of the wind that lead to a large beautiful tree. She walked into the hallow trunk. Sparkling gems shimmered even the tree's darkness. Any stone you could ever think of. A fire stone, thunder stone, water stone, leaf stone, icy stone, moon stone, and a sun stone. All of them that had evolved each and every one of her family members.

But an unfamiliar stone laid in the center of the tree. Sunlight fell upon the pure clear crystal and it wasn't an ordinary stone anymore. All the colors she saw on each and every other stone were sparkling inside this one.

_Crystal,_ a soft voice called.

_Who are you?_ she asked without hesitation.

_Don't you remember me?_ it replied in suprise.

_Forest?_ she said. _So that's why this land looked so familiar._

_Yes, it is I._

_Forest am I dead?_ She waited for the answer to come.

It replied, _Only you can answer that question.  
_Crystal was puzzled. _How am I suppose to know? I could be dead but then again I could be in another dream._

_I want to ask you something. Did you defeat the threats that killed my forest?_

She nodded. _Yes I did._

The voice stopped. _Something is still wrong in the forest._

_Perhaps if I knew more about my powers I could be more prepared._ But it gave no answer. _This may be my last chance to figure out where my powers came from. I'm begging you, please! I can't go on living life not knowing half of what I am and half not. Please, forest, please!_ she begged.

It finally gave in. _Your powers come from your family. Each of your attacks come from your family's blood. Electric attacks come from your brother and the others come from the rest of them. You were born for a purpose..._

Crystal could feel the light dimming and the colors fading from her sight. _Wait! What's my purpose?!_

_To protect the forest of Silvin from the danger it awaits,_ she whispered back as everything faded into a sea of black.

* * *

Crystal's head throbbed in pain. She could never remember when it had hurt so much. Her mind snapped back to reality, her eyes shot open. She hoped to see her family crowding around her but they were no where in sight.  
Her heart sank. _They left without me._

She looked around to see if there was still a chance that they were near. All she saw were burnt or dead trees.  
A horrifying shreik echoed throughout the forest. It was a female's voice and it sounded strangely famliar. Crystal rushed across the dead landscape, not noticing the jagged rocks along the path.

Her paws began to get scraped and bloody. She ignored the stinging and pushed herself on further into the forest. Crystal stopped in her tracks.

There a Mightyena stood with a satisfied smile on his face. At his bloody claws lay the bodies of her loved ones. Her mother was the last one standing. Her family didn't leave her, they were trying to escape the wrath of Razor.

Dawn finally collapsed shaking with fear.  
The sight that met Crystal's eyes made her want to die. She had survived the attack from the three legends and this is what she had been revived for. To see her mother be killed?  
Crystal ran to her side, ignoring Razor that stared at her with an evil smile.

"Mother, mother!" she worriedly screamed at her.  
The Espeon's eyes slowly opened. She looked up, her eyes rested on the little Eevee. "Crystal? I thought I'd never see you again," her voice was weak and her breathing was shallow. "Don't leave me mother! Please don't leave me!" Crystal pleaded.  
Dawn smiled. "I am so proud of you and all that you've done, I love you dearly Crystal"  
Her last words sent tears streaming down Crystal's face. She watched her mother inhale her last breath. She buried her face in Dawn's chest.

She stared up at the sky; a crimson red. The trees and grass were burnt and dead. Another dream of hers was coming to life...only this time it was a nightmare.

* * *

this story has received 26 reveiws and is on the favorite's list of 8 people. i feel so loved! thanks to everyone: D sadly the next chapter will be the last. : ( 


	18. Revenge

this is the last chappie and i think it's the longest chappie. KILL RAZOR!

* * *

Revenge

* * *

"How touching, I think I'm going to cry," Razor said sarcasticly.

He was the one that put Crystal through this misery this unbearable pain. She was going to make sure he suffered for what he had done.  
Crystal angrily turned around and jolted toward him, zapping herself to make sure he was killed with the same attack that killed the legends.

"I'm going to make you pay dearly for what you've done!" she screamed, picking up speed.

"Now how can you promise something like that when you couldn't protect your family in the first place?" he taunted her.

Crystal flung her self in the air and dove at him.  
Razor unexpectedly moved to the side, making her miss her target. Crystal fell from the air and landed on the sharp stones across the path.  
She ignored the pain and stood back up again.

Razor smirked. "You can't even hit me."

Her rage started to build up. He acted as if he was unbeatable. But Crystal was gonna prove him wrong.

"I pity you. You won't ever be able to kill me if I keep dodging." A devilish grin. "I'll even stop dodging your worthless attacks."

Flames shot from her mouth which engulfed him in flames. 'That was strange, why didn't he just dodge my flamethrower? That one was a really slow attack.'

Crystal soon found out why. A black figure walked out of the fire without burns or singe marks. She gasped. How could Razor still be alive?

"When you were busy with the three legends I took the time to collect every Veya Berry I could find. And I ate every one of them. I can't be killed."

She snapped, "Well let's just see about that."  
Crystal shot every attack she could manage to use at him. He just stood there unblinkingly.  
Razor clawed at her, stabbing his claws into her side. Crystal yowled at the pain as he threw her onto the jagged rocks. She received more cuts and flash wounds.

She tried to regain her balance but Razor just slammed her back on the ground. He wouldn't stop kicking and jabbing at her. When he thought she was weak enough he clasped his claws around her neck.

Crystal attempted to pull his sharp talonz away from her neck but he only squeezed tighter.  
"What would you like your last words to be? Not that anyone would care"  
Crystal's eyes shot open. "I said I'd kill you for what you've done and I'm not about to give up now!"  
The little Eevee started to glow a pure white.  
Razor let go of her and started to slowly back away.

Crystal's paws grew into larger claws. Her tail got slightly longer and thicker. Her ears were Eevee like exept they were cut on the ends. She had grown to about the size of Razor. Once the white light disapeared her fur color showed. It had changed. A long rainbow colored streak ran from her forehead down back and onto her tail. The same multicolors were located on the back of her legs. The rest of her fur was dark night black. Egraved in the center of her forehead was a pure, clear gem inset.

She glared at him with her crystal blue eyes.  
Crystal could tell Razor didn't feel as confident as he did before. She was more surprised than him. No Eevee had ever evolved into this before. This evolution could have been a result of her family's blood and her determination.

She mocked him, "What now?"

"Now I kill you where you stand!" He lept at her, slashing his claws.  
Crystal easily dodged his blows.

_Looks like she's become more agile,_ he thought. _But that shouldn't be a problem._

Crystal jumped on him and clamped her teeth on his scruff. Razor violently flung her off him, tossing her in the dirt. He tackled her before she could stand. She raked her claws across his pelt, causing blood to spatter on her face and in her eyes. She was blinded.

Razor took the opportunity as an advantage.  
He quickly used Crunch. Bite marks could be seen in her thigh. Crystal backed up quickly, still unable to see. They had come to the clearing. She heard thunder crack and echo through the skies. She felt cool, drenching rain clear the blood from her face. Razor was surprised at this.

"Perfect timing," she whispered.

Crystal gave him an icy glare. Then fired a water gun attack to soak him to his skin. When she did her crystal turned a sappire blue, then back to a pure white when she finished her attack.  
Crystal followed up with Ice Beam which made the gem become a light blue. That made him more vonerable, his legs were trapped in a thick layer of ice. He did not struggle, but instead remained tense and ready.

Crystal trudged over to him and raised her claw.  
"Any last words?"

"You won't kill me," he taunted her. "I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. You can't kill me because you know I cannot be killed."

Crystal slashed her claws across his face.  
All tha pain and sorrow she had experienced, all she had been through, it all went into that attack.

The ice on his feet broke and he fell dead.  
It was finally over. Something just hit her.  
Shiloh! She had left him alone and injured too.  
Crystal easily leapt over the trees that had fallen on the path to her friend. She jumed over the last tree and came to a halt.

Shiloh wasn't there. She could see nothing but grass and the trees.  
'He couldn't have just walked away. He still had his broken legs.'

Crystal search between the trees and all around that area but found nothing. She sighed, she had lost so much, it was hard to believe she'd lost even more. Something had gotten her friend and she wasn't going to get him back.

She'd lost so much: her home, her family, her friend. And it was all Razor's fault. His haunting words echoed in her mind;  
"I am the thing that keeps you up at night. I am the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind."

His last words peirced her thoughts.  
"You can't kill me, you know I cannot be killed."

* * *

the evolution of Crystal is one that i made up(please don't mock it). wahhh! last chappie!!!! there is a sequel (yay)  
and it's title is Fate (figures). I have it up so you won't have to wait. :) still, please reveiw. it is the last chappie after all. 


End file.
